Era uma vez, dois jovens
by Ari Mello
Summary: Nessa fanfic você verá como meus 2 personagens Erik e Taís se conheceram. A história se concentra neste primeiro, irmão gêmeoheterozigoto de Ami Mizuno. Lendo minhas fanfics, você poderá aprender algo bem útil .


**- Sinopse:** Nessa fanfic você saberá como meus dois personagens, Erik Mizuno Andersom e Taís Tsé Schenzou, se conheceram. O codinome "Broken Heart" (Coração Quebrado) foi atribuido a Erik por este não ter consideração por ninguém. É como se não tivesse coração (até conhecer alguém). lol

**- OBS:** Sailor Moon não me pertence. Sou só um fã com imaginação fértil... E mais: a cidade de Viskajatka não existe, mas a Península de Kamchatka existe sim. Lá, de fato, está instalada a maior base naval das forças armadas russas, a qual foi sobrevoada por um Boeing 747 sul-coreano, o qual foi derrubado pelos russos em setembro de 1983, que pensavam tratar-se de um avião-espião dos EUA.

**- Agradecimentos:** Bellatrice Black (descrição de Maid).

**Era uma vez, dois jovens...**

**Ari de Mello Alcântara**

Ami Mizuno, uma jovem superdotada, querida, agradável, amigável... Como qualquer outra garota, tinha seus problemas. Poucos, mas tinha. Seu maior problema era a rebeldia de seu irmão gêmeo, Erik Mizuno Andersom, um mês mais novo, sempre de mal com a vida. Ele é totalmente o oposto desta. Enquanto Ami é um anjo de filha de cabelos e olhos azuis, Erik, de cabelos e olhos verde-escuro, é a personificação da fúria. É insensível e de mau caráter.

Erik tinha 11 anos de idade quando num belo dia, encrenqueiros do Ensino Médio irritavam Ami. Eles lhe tomaram um livro e o jogavam um para outro. O menino, que descansava à sombra de uma arvore, assistiu a cena e foi ao socorro da irmã. Chutando a canela de um deles, Erik tomou o livro e o devolveu para irmã. Para não ficar em débito, puxou briga com os encrenqueiros, e pôs o trio para correr, bravura que lhe custou caro: ambos estavam na 8ª série, a qual Erik não pode completar, pois fora expulso do colégio. Voltou para casa a pé após proclamar:

**Erik –** Eu voltarei e me vingarei daqueles que me traíram! Isso eu prometo! Aguardem-me!

----

Na semana seguinte, Erik foi visto jogando um simulador de vôo, onde é invicto, no fliperama. Muitos pararam o que faziam para conferir de perto o talento do irmão de Ami, enquanto que este e um adversário conversavam: 

**Roy –** Onde está você, onde está você?

**Erik –** Atrás de você!

**Roy –** UAU!!!! Ah, você pensa que pode me tacar mísseis por trás e se safar, né?

**Erik –** Não. Achei que podia te pegar de frente a queima-roupa.

**Roy –** NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO, VOCÊ ME DERRUBOU!!!!!!!!

Erik, de 11 anos, pilotou serenamente sua aeronave, diferentemente do desesperado Roy, de 23 anos. Dispararam 13 vezes contra o guri, mas ele nunca foi abatido. Mina Aino desafiou o menino prodígio, mas não ficou nem 2 minutos em vôo: foi abatida logo no primeiro disparo de Erik.

**Erik –** Eu te acertei de primeira! Tinha que ser loira!

**Mina –** Ah é? Quer ver o que é uma "pilota" de verdade?

**Erik –** É "piloto", loira oxigenada imbecil e tapada! "Pilota" é um verbo!

**Mina –** Veremos, baixinho!

Apostaram 6 rodadas. Na última, Mina não foi abatida de primeira, mas Erik a enfraqueceu com canhão. Mina tentou abatê-lo, mas os danos fizeram seu jato beijar uma montanha.

Um soviético também assistira Erik: Serguei Kaliknovski deixou a Marinha russa como Sub-Oficial. Fazia perfeitas decolagens e pousos com seu SU-33 nos porta-aviões russos.

**Serguei –** Eu não pude deixar de notar a multidão. Com licença, quem pilotava aquele simulador?

**Erik –** Eu.

**Serguei –** Hum, você parece ser bom nisso. Que tal uma partida?

**Erik –** Pra quê?

**Serguei –** Só quero ver como você se sai, meu jovem.

Erik e Serguei decolam suas aeronaves. Ambos têm firmeza no manche e guardam sua munição para combate a curta-distância.

A poucos metros de distância, ambos desviam dos mísseis, e passam a usar apenas o canhão. Essa tática chama-se Dog Fight (no céu, a curta distância, qualquer manobra vale para não ser pego pelo canhão do avião adversário. Geralmente, essas manobras são repetitivas, e os aviões, que manobram para não serem danificados pelo inimigo, parecem cães brigando nos céus), e ganha quem sobrevive ou sofre menos danos.

Com algumas avarias, Erik tenta se manter em vôo com Serguei (que sofreu danos nos ailerons, lemes e motor esquerdo), na sua cola. Passando por cânions e montanhas, o menino faz um último esforço: ele aciona os freios e sobe.

Quem não se lembra dessa manobra usada por Maverick para se safar dos jatos inimigos em Top Gun - Ases Indomávies?

Pois é, e Serguei passa direto pelo rapaz! Erik trava o alvo e dispara um míssil. Fim de jogo.

**Erik –** Peguei.

**Serguei –** É... Você tem talento.

**Erik –** Você também foi difícil.

**Serguei –** Sabe...

**Erik –** Erik.

**Serguei –** Sabe Erik, eu e uns amigos estamos liderando um intercâmbio entre os países do Oriente, e isso inclui Japão e Rússia. O intercâmbio é parte do programa "As Novas Culturas", e nosso objetivo é motivar jovens a construírem seu futuro com suas próprias mãos. Simplesmente recrutamos voluntários para nos ajudar a procurar e desenvolver talentos em potencial. E pude notar que tu tens talento para aviação. Podes freqüentar uma academia de aviadores mirins. E então, o que me diz?

Serguei saca um celular e liga para seus subordinados. Estes notificam Ami e sua mãe da escolha de Erik. Quando Serguei leva este para casa, olhares de suspense surgem.

**Sra Mizuno –** Erik...

**Erik –** Mãe...

**Ami –** Erik... Maninho...

**Erik –** Ami...

**Serguei –** Sub-Oficial Serguei Kaliknovski. Marinha russa. Ótimo! Agora que nos apresentamos, podemos conversar?

----

Era o destino de Erik. Ele seria um aviador. A família sabia disso, e o jovem iria para um lugar onde pudesse desenvolver seu dom em aviação.

Com suas malas, Erik embarca sozinho num avião com outros orientais para mesmo destino.

Em território russo, as baixas temperaturas começavam a afetar Erik...

No lotado Aeroporto Internacional de Moscou, ficou em apuros: língua estranha, letra estranha, pessoas estranhas... Mas Serguei, seu mentor, estava lá, esperando pelo rapaz. Do Aeroporto para o jato executivo de Serguei, e deste para Viskajatka, uma cidadezinha na península de Kamchatka. Erik preenche uma ficha de acordo com as instruções de seu mentor Serguei. Mas por ser zero à esquerda no idioma russo e tentando combater as baixíssimas temperaturas e as toneladas de neve de Viskajatka, ele interpreta o que ouve erroneamente, e acaba marcando uma segunda opção em sua ficha. Isso o coloca na Academia de Vôo Rosjosk, uma academia preparatória de aviadores militares. Os melhores aviadores de toda a Rússia saem da Academia Rosjosk.

A uns metros da Academia, uma pousada onde o jovem podia se hospedar. Sua primeira noite foi fria e muito confusa.

----

No dia seguinte, Erik vai até a Xenzu-Land, uma loja de artigos orientais, que fica ao lado da pousada. Ele procurava roupas para se proteger do frio, e um dicionário Japonês – Russo, para não ter mais surpresas. A recepção-surpresa o deixa desnorteado.

**Denniz –** BOM DIA, SEJA BEM-VINDO A XENZU-LAND!!!!!

**Erik –** CAAAAAAARAAAAAAAALHOOOOOO!!!! (cruzes, que grito!)

**Denniz –** Posso ajudá-lo?

**Erik –** Sim, pode NUNCA MAIS GRITAR DESSE JEITO QUANDO ALGUÉM ENTRAR AQUI?????? QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, É????????? ò.ó

**Denniz –** Desculpa, política de trabalho... Oh, céus! Você está coberto de neve! Venha comigo!

**Erik –** Hei, hei, não me PUXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tadinho do menino...

**Denniz –** O primeiro passo é um gorro! Como ficou?

Nossa, o gorro era tão, mas tão grande, que cobriu toda a cabeça de Erik!

**Erik –** "Franfe fevai, feu iviofa!!" (Grande demais, seu idiota!!)

**Denniz –** Que bom que coube! Vou ver um casaco!

**Erik –** EU DISSE GRANDE DEMAIS, SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!! ò.ó

Atrás dele, uma menina de médios cabelos pretos, olhos roxos e com uniforme de Maid, se assusta com o berro de Erik e deixa uma estátua de Buda cair. Quando se abaixa para juntá-la, tem sua mão interceptada pela de Erik. Os dois se entreolham. Ela com um olhar triste e apavorado, e ele com um olhar furioso e vingativo que logo muda para uma expressão acolhedora.

**Erik –** Oi, você está bem? Desculpe se te assustei...

**Taís –** O-oi, ta tudo bem, a culpa é minha, espero não tê-lo irritado...

**Erik –** Erik. Erik Mizuno Andersom.

**Taís –** Taís. Taís Tsé Schenzou.

**Erik –** Taís? Nossa, é um nome lindo... Para uma garota tão linda...

**Taís –** C-c-como?

**Erik –** Você me ouviu, disso não duvido...

**Denniz –** Aqui está o casaco! Mas!... Taís, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Você devia estar limpando a loja, e não paquerando um cliente. Não, quero dizer, você deve...

**Erik –** Ô magrão, cala a boca que eu te ouvi muito bem! Deixa ela, e atenda aquele ali que está entrando, sim? ò.ó

Denniz atende outro cliente e deixa Erik com Taís. Ele junta a estatueta de Buda e ajuda a jovem a se levantar.

**Taís –** Obrigada.

**Erik –** De nada. Então, Taís, pode me dizer onde tem roupas quentes?

**Taís –** Ali no fim do corredor. Venha.

A jovem dá o conjunto certo a Erik: gorro, casaco, luvas, cachecol, meias e botas masculinas de tamanho M e G, o tamanho que ele usa. Sorte grande :-).

**Taís –** Tome, creio que cabe em você. Considere como uma forma de agradecimento.

**Erik –** Agradecimento pelo quê?

**Taís –** Por ter salvado minha vida.

**Erik –** Te salvei do quê?

**Taís –** Da minha família, pela qual sou escravizada... (chorando)

**Erik –** QUÊ?!?!?!?!?!? o.O

**Taís –** É verdade. Meu irmão Denniz é muito agressivo comigo. Se me recuso a trabalhar, ele me bate. Se não faço um serviço bem feito, ele me bate, bate muito! Se faço o que manda...

**Erik –** Chega, chega, chega, pra mim é o bastante... Bem, eu volto amanhã.

**Taís –** À vontade. Estarei esperando. Ah, quero dizer, volte sempre.

Seu segundo dia em Viskajatka foi tranqüilo. Erik conheceu uma amiga e talvez sua namorada. Sentiu uma forte emoção pela jovem Taís. No entanto, o jovem estranhou algumas coisas, como "escravizada pela família", "irmão que bate na caçula", jovem com uniforme de Maid...

Para quem não sabe, Maid é o nome dado às antigas empregadas, que se vestiam com roupas estilo vitoriano e serviam em casas de famílias ricas.

O uniforme consiste em mangas bufantes de cor branca, avental preto de decote quadrado com babados brancos, saia rodada e curta, acima do joelho, meia 7/8 de cor branca, sapatos salto-alto pretos e chapéuzinho rococó (Taís só não usava rabo de cavalo e o chapéu rococó). A fantasia de Maid é a segunda na lista de uniformes-fetiche, perdendo apenas para o uniforme de colegial.

Como dissera antes, Erik voltou a Xenzu-Land, porque esqueceu-se do dicionário.

Adivinha:

**Denniz –** BOM DIA, SEJA BEM-VINDO À XENZU-LAND!!!!!

**Erik –** AAAAAAGH, DE NOVO NÃO!!!!!!!!!

**Denniz –** Posso ajudá-lo?

**Erik – **Sim, eu vou sair e entrar, e você não me dará este susto, ok?

**Denniz –** Ok.

**Erik – **Ta, lá vamos nós.

Erik entra de novo na loja. E de novo...

**Denniz –** BOM DIA, SEJA BEM-VINDO À XENZU-LAND!!!!!

**Erik –** NÃÃÃO! O QUE FOI QUE EU ACABEI DE DIZER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Que m... de recepção, hein?

**Denniz –**... Posso ajudá-lo?

**Erik – **NÃO! Eu só estou aqui de... Espera, pode me ajudar sim!

Erik pede a assinatura de Denniz em um papel.

É a Lista Negra de Erik, e Denniz nem sabe que está no topo desta. Nesta, há outros 3 nomes, e são dos encrenqueiros que implicaram com sua irmã e graças aos quais Erik foi expulso do colégio, tempos atrás.

Um cliente entra e o recepcionista doidão dá as costas ao japonês, o qual aproveita a oportunidade e foge da recepção. Ele se depara com a bela e angelical jovem Maid que conhecera ontem.

**Taís –** Posso ajudá-lo? Hein? Erik?

**Erik – **Ah, oi Taís. Vocês têm dicionários Russo - Japonês?

**Taís –** Sim, por aqui.

Ela o leva à biblioteca da loja Xenzu-Land, que era enorme!

**Taís – **Estão em algum lugar aqui na nossa biblioteca.

**Erik – **Uau, é enorme! Minha irmã é que adoraria isso!

**Taís – **Do que procuras, temos uns 431 da última vez que contei...

**Erik – **Quê?!?!? 431?!?!?

**Taís – **Isso. Tome, pegue este pra você. Se tiver alguma dúvida eu te ajudo, pode ser?

Taís devia morar por lá há um tempão, pois era perita no idioma russo.

----

Enquanto isso, no Japão, Ami se concentrava muito nos estudos, o que lhe fez se esquecer completamente do irmão. Todos os dias, Serena, Rei, Mina e Lita rezavam para que um dia, o tal irmão aparecesse para fazer Ami parar de estudar. A ausência de Erik não afetou em nada o desempenho da jovem nos estudos.

----

Passaram-se dois anos.

No Japão, Ami cursava o Ensino Médio. Formou-se com honra no Ensino Fundamental.

Em Kamchatka, na cidade de Viskajatka, Erik se destacava entre os demais futuros aviadores na Academia de Vôo Rosjosk. Graças a Taís, ele aperfeiçoou-se no complexo idioma russo. Querendo sair um pouco da rotina, Erik encontra um curso de guitarristas em Viskajatka, no qual se matriculou.

Obviamente, o jovem não estava sozinho estudando música: Assim como Erik, a Taís também tem uma perfeita coordenação motora. Voluntários do programa "As Novas Culturas" lhe forneceram aulas de bateria. Sendo Erik o guitarrista e Taís a baterista, ambos poderiam montar sua própria banda amadora de Rock quando bem quisessem.

Numa noite, os estudos do casal foram interrompidos por gritos e tiros. O filho dos donos da pousada onde Erik dormia era viciado em drogas, e assassinou todos os hóspedes quando não encontrou seu carro com uma carga de meia tonelada de drogas para vender e consumir.

Erik estava na Xenzu-Land e escapou da chacina.

Mas perdeu sua moradia.

Taís sabia também que, com Erik ao lado, Denniz e seu pai não podiam tocá-la e/ou obrigá-la a trabalhar sem apanharem. Se Taís era escravizada pela família, Erik era o abolicionista, e um que soca muito bem! Sua sugestão imediata foi abrigar o jovem na Xenzu-Land mesmo. Em menos de 5 meses, Erik desmantelou a escravidão de Taís na loja da família. Denniz tentou 10 vezes forçar a irmã, não mais Maid, a trabalhar. Em todas, foi caçado e linchado. E muito! O que ele diz?

**Denniz –**... AI! O MOLEQUE É BOM DE BRIGA MESMO!

Meses depois, Erik se formou com honra na Academia de Vôo Rosjosk. Ele finalmente realizaria seu antigo sonho de voar. Seu instrutor Serguei Kaliknovski entregava os canudos e as medalhas, enquanto que Taís, usando uma roupa tradicional da China, assistia orgulhosa na platéia. O casal também se formara nos cursos de música a eles concedidos pelo programa "As Novas Culturas".

----

Em Tóquio, Ami recebe um e-mail de Serguei Kaliknovski, mentor de seu irmão. Representando o programa "As Novas Culturas", ele envia uma música tocada por uma banda amadora de Rock. Não há vozes cantando, só a música mesmo.

Mas Kaliknovski se esqueceu de mencionar que era um trabalho de Erik e Taís, apresentado por ambos numa entrevista referente ao progresso do programa "As Novas Culturas". A música foi interpretada como um sinal de progresso positivo (e era essa a idéia).

**Rei – **Hmm, muito boa, gostei!

**Mina – **Tem um ritmo agradável e contagiante

**Lita – **Bem bolada mesmo! De quem é?

**Ami –**Eu não sei, aqui só diz que a música foi feita por "Broken Heart", o guitarrista, e que o nome da banda é "Ordem e Caos".

**Serena –** Hein? O quê? Quem? Quando? Onde? Como? Por quê?

**Rini –** Como sempre, Serena!

**Serena –** Como sempre o quê?

**Rei – **Desligada e sem a mínima noção!

**Serena – **O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE? ò.ó

**Rei – **A verdade!

lol, essas duas sempre brigam... Não me pergunte o porquê que eu não sei! Com Rei e Serena, é assim mesmo: tapas e abraços! Mas no final uma não vive sem a outra. lol.

----

Infelizmente, nem tudo são flores na vida...

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, quando oficiais russos reconheceram rebeldes chechenos infiltrados na península de Kamchatka. Lá, a 30 Km de Viskajatka, fica a maior base naval russa. Além das toneladas de neve, há campos minados, morteiros, tanques e aviões russos que defendiam a base naval em Kamchatka. Mas os chechenos foram mais espertos: suas tropas e tanques avançavam pelas colinas em direção a Viskajatka e contra esta disparavam!

Os oficiais russos estavam em apuros: eles tinham que afastar os chechenos de Viskajatka, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham que proteger sua base naval!

Taís viu os tanques chegando e alertou Erik a tempo!

Ambos fizeram suas malas e evacuaram a Xenzu-Land segundos antes de um dos tanques chechenos abrir fogo. Nisso, Taís torna-se órfã, e fica imobilizada pelo susto. O mesmo tanque não hesita em abrir fogo contra ela! Erik foi rápido o suficiente para puxar a jovem pelo braço, tirando-a da linha de fogo do maquinário checheno.

Ela sobreviveu. Por pouco!

O casal se une a uma multidão de moradores de Viskajatka que evacuam o local. A multidão corria contra o tempo, a neve, os trechos escorregadios, a chuva gelada e a escuridão, iluminados apenas pelas explosões e incêndios do conflito. Todos deviam passar pelo campo minado bombardeado por morteiros, onde oficiais russos e rebeldes chechenos estão concentrados, para chegarem à base naval. Tanques de transporte de tropas partem da instalação militar com ordens de moverem os evacuados a um hangar, onde um avião cargueiro os espera, com ordens de levar os sobreviventes para as bases japonesas e russas mais próximas.

Eram 1056790 moradores que conseguiram escapar. Destes, 3702 sobreviveram às minas, mas sucumbiram aos morteiros.

Dos 3702 sobreviventes, 3700 foram mutilados, motivo pelo qual 57 destes morreram. Os outros dois não sofreram grandes danos: Erik sofreu queimaduras e ferimentos leves. Isso porque ele se fez de escudo humano para a amada chinesa. Um incrível e ousado ato de heroísmo, graças ao qual, Taís pode sobreviver ilesa (sem nenhum arranhão).

Eles ficarão bem...

Com os sobreviventes e a mídia a bordo, o avião cargueiro parte imediatamente da base-naval de Kamchatka.

----

Ami e as meninas estudavam no templo Hikawa quando Rini chama a atenção de todas.

**Rini –** MENINAS, A AMI ESTÁ NA TV!!!!

**Ami – **Eu? Como?

**Mina –** Ami, Ami, Ami, estuda tanto que nem se lembra de quando aparece na TV.

**Ami – **Como assim?

**Lita –** Pode ser que você tenha dado uma entrevista e se esqueceu. Ami, calma, acontece. Não se preocupe com isso.

**Rei – **Afff, chega de trololó e vamos assistir à TV!

**Ami –** Tem razão, quanto mais rápido o fizermos, mais rápido poderemos voltar a estudar.

**Rei, Serena, Lita e Mina –** NÃO ESTRAGUE O DIA, MENINA!!!! ò.ó

----

O tele-noticiário mostra ao vivo o drama dos 3645 sobreviventes. A bordo da aeronave, médicos e psicólogos sobrecarregados, poças de sangue, 57 defuntos e 3643 mutilados. 

Isolados dali, próximos à cabine do avião-cargueiro, dois médicos e uma psicóloga atendendo um japonês ferido e uma chinesa inconsciente e ilesa.

Erik apareceu nas filmagens mantendo a mesma posição: cabeça baixa, bagagens sob os pés e a adormecida Taís nos braços.

De imediato, Ami se lembrou do irmão que partira há 3 anos.

**Ami –** Oh me Deus! Erik!!

**Mina – **Quem?

**Serena – **Quem é Erik, Ami? É seu namorado?

**Ami –** SERENA!!!

**Lita – **Seu namorado é a tua cara, Ami!

**Ami – **Meninas, não se esqueçam que temos prova amanhã!

**Rini –** Bem lembrado, não é mesmo, Serena?

**Rei, Serena, Lita e Mina –** NÃO ESTRAGUE O DIA, MENINA!!!!

As meninas tentaram estudar para Ami para de encher o saco. Assistiram pela TV um repórter tentando entrevistar Erik, sem sucesso.

**Repórter –**_Oi, tudo bem? Podemos lhe fazer umas perguntas?_

**Erik –**_ Não, me deixe sozinho!..._

----

No cargueiro, bagagens, choros, berros, manchas de sangue, 57 defuntos mutilados e 3643 mutilados vivos em prantos. Deste cenário, foi isolado um japonês que se recupera dos ferimentos e queimaduras, carregando nos braços uma chinesa que adormeceu de tanto chorar. Erik ajeita as bagagens dele e de Taís, que no total eram quatro (e das grandes!), sobre as quais deita, com Taís sobre seu corpo.

Parte da gola da blusa de Taís estava úmida, de tanto que a jovem chorou, sempre sendo consolada por seu defensor, até a hora em que adormeceu.

Mais tarde, uma psicóloga acorda Erik, com um laptop em mãos, e pergunta se o jovem quer escrever algo para alguém, e ele pede um e-mail para a irmã.

**Psicóloga – **Meu jovem! Meu jovem, por favor, acorde! Quero falar com você! Jogo rápido, prometo.

**Erik – **Hmm... Que é?

**Psicóloga – **Meu jovem, queres escrever um e-mail para um parente ou um amigo? Irmãos, pais, tios e tias, avós... Dizer que você está bem...

**Erik – **Hmm... Pode escrever um e-mail para minha irmã?

**Psicóloga – **Claro, o que queres?

**Erik – **Hmm... Deixa eu pensar...

----

Quando chega em casa, Ami liga o computador e é notificada de uma nova mensagem. Ela abre seu e-mail e lê:

"_Ami_

_Fazem 3 anos que não nos vemos._

_Estava com saudades._

_Escrevi várias vezes, receio que não recebeu minhas cartas._

_Até que foi divertido este tempo longe de casa..._

_...Conheci novos lugares, fiz amizades..._

_Como já diziam os sábios, nem tudo são flores na vida._

_Ocorreu um tumulto na cidade de Viskajatka, Kamchatka._

_Eu não sei o que houve. Ouvi tiros, explosões, sirenes e, de repente, tanques surgem das colinas atacando a cidade. Escapei a tempo, tenho leves ferimentos._

_Estou em um cargueiro russo, com uns mutilados a bordo. Eu não sei quantos são, são muitos, e uns estão mortos. O cargueiro fará uns desembarques em bases aéreas e aeroportos do Japão._

_Descerei no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio._

_Haja o que houver, **NÃO VENHA ME BUSCAR NO AEROPORTO!!!**_

_**NÃO ME BUSQUE NO AEROPORTO!!!**_

_Você não vai querer ver o que está ocorrendo._

_Abraço_

_Erik"_

Ami digita e imprime uma resposta para o irmão:

"_Erik_

_Também estou com saudades. Desculpe, mas não recebi nenhuma das suas cartas. Quando chegar, te ajudo a criar seu próprio e-mail, e um que funcione mesmo! _

_Acompanhei no noticiário o Massacre de Viskajatka. A cidade atualmente está extinta, é o que dizem. Fiquei emocionada quando te vi na TV com poucos ferimentos. Espero que esteja bem._

_Maninho, eu já vi coisas piores do que o que estás passando. Eu tenho prova e tenho que estudar, mas isso não me impede de poder mandar um amigo meu te buscar no Aeroporto._

_Notei que tem uma acompanhante nos braços. Se for uma namorada, não sei. Depois conversamos. Estarei te esperando._

_Beijos e abraços_

_Ami"_.

----

No dia seguinte, Ami entrega a Darien a carta com instruções.

**Ami –** Darien, pode me fazer um favor?

**Darien – **Claro, Ami. O que quer que eu faça?

**Ami –** Eu quero que pegue alguém no aeroporto. Tem as instruções aqui.

**Darien – **Beleza, mas quem você quer que eu pegue?

**Ami –** Meu irmão gêmeo. Esta é a foto mais recente que tenho dele.

Na foto, Erik tinha 10 anos de idade, e jogava xadrez com Ami.

**Darien – **Então tá. Eu o busco assim que der, pode ser? ;-)

**Ami –** Pode ser. Muito obrigada, Darien.

----

Passaram-se 35 horas desde que um avião-cargueiro russo partiu de uma base naval russa, na península de Kamchatka. A bordo, médicos e psicólogos, 3700 mutilados (57 mortos e 3643 vivos), um sobrevivente com ferimentos leves e uma sobrevivente ilesa. 

Contando a decolagem de Kamchatka e os desembarques feitos no Japão, passarem-se exatas 35 horas de viagem para o avião-cargueiro finalmente chegar ao aeroporto de Tóquio, onde desembarcam Erik, Taís e 5 sobreviventes mutilados. As famílias, em prantos, recebem seus entes queridos cujas vidas mudaram para sempre.

O aeroporto inteiro parou com a chegada dos sobreviventes. Levou algum tempo, mas Darien consegue encontrar Erik, carregando sua musa nos braços.

**Darien – **EI VOCÊ!!! VOCÊ, VOCÊ AÍ!!!! É VOCÊ!!!! VEM CÁ!!!

----

**Erik –** Pois não?

**Darien – **Com licença, você é Erik?

**Erik –** Erik Mizuno. Erik de que procura?

**Darien – **Este aqui.

**Erik –** Mas este aqui sou eu, eu devia ter um 10 anos...

**Darien – **Prazer, Darien Chiba. Sou amigo da sua irmã, Ami Mizuno. Ela me pediu para buscá-lo.

**Erik – **Hmm... É fiduciário (confiável)? o.O

**Darien – **Sem dúvida. Desde que o mundo se diz mundo, confie em mim. Ow, e quem é ela?

**Erik – **Isso é uma longa história. Outra hora eu conto.

**Darien – **Então vamos.

----

Na semana seguinte, Taís se apresenta a Ami e as meninas na casa de Serena. 

**Ami –** Meninas, para quem não conhece ou conhece mas não se lembra, este é meu irmão, Erik!

**Erik – **Hmm...

**Ami –** Maninho, diga alguma coisa...

**Erik –** Qualquer coisa?

**Ami –** Sim, qualquer coisa...

**Erik –** Ok. Fala, loira, morena, ruiva, e aquela loira que está babando neste livro aí...

**Serena –** Como é que é?

**Erik – **Ué, vocês me disseram "qualquer coisa"!

**Serena – **Escuta aqui...

**Erik – **Não, você escuta aqui...

**Serena – **Quem você pensa que é, moleque?

**Erik – **Um cara qualquer que pode te derrubar no chão, pegar uma estaca e um martelo, abrir seu corpo todinho, jogar futebol com seu coração e esculpir a Esfinge com seu cérebro e fazer um caiaque com seu corpo. Simples assim.

**Rei – **Perda de tempo! Com o cérebro dessa daí, só vai dar para esculpir um grão de feijão, e olhe lá!...

**Erik – **Cruzes, esse bombom loiro aqui não deve nem ter cérebro então, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

**Taís – **Não briguem, não briguem, não precisam brigar...

**Lita – **Escuta, quem é você?

**Ami – **Essa aqui é...

**Taís – **Ami! Eu assumo daqui.

**Rei – **É, Ami, deixa que ela se apresente.

**Lita – **É, diga, quem é você?

**Taís – **Meu nome é Taís Tsé Schenzou, tenho 13 anos, nasci em Macau, na China, em 15 de março. Tinha uma família que era cruel comigo, o porquê, eu não sei. Nos mudamos para a Rússia aos 5 anos, morei em Moscou por 3 anos. Aos 8 anos perdi minha mãe. Câncer de pulmão, ela fumava muito. Dias depois, meu pai, meu irmão e eu nos mudamos para Viskajatka, na península de Kamchatka. Meu pai e meu irmão morreram no que estão chamando de O Massacre de Viskajatka. Atualmente, não tenho família nem moradia...

Taís termina sua história. As meninas sentem pena da solitária chinesa. A jovem ainda conta que, durante a evacuação de Viskajatka, Erik prometeu cuidar dela. No avião cargueiro, o jovem afirmou assumir total responsabilidade por Taís.

A menina solitária abraça Erik. Naquela cidade estranha, o japonês era o único que a chinesa conhece e no qual confia. O que as meninas dizem faz com que Taís passe a confiar nelas também.

**Ami – **Por sorte temos em casa um quarto onde Taís pode se abrigar.

**Erik – **Hein?

**Taís – **Está dizendo que...

**Ami – **Bem-vinda ao lar, Taís.

**Serena – **E se precisar de ajuda, pode contar consco!

**Taís – **Hm? Ajuda? o.O

**Mina – **Começando com um banho de loja, essas suas roupas são cafonas! XD

**Taís – **Como? o.O;

**Lita – **É pra isso que servem os amigos, não é mesmo? ;-)

**Taís – **A-a-amigos?... :-O

**Erik – **Hei, não é maravilhoso, Taís?

**Taís – **Pra ser franca to sem jeito... XD

**Erik – **Entendo...

**Taís – **... Mas agora que me apresentei, por que vocês não se apresentam? P

**Mina – **No caminho a gente se apresenta, vamos!

**Taís – **Erik!

**Erik – **Os machões dizem que homem de verdade é aquele que não se mete em assunto de mulher. Já os cavalheiros dizem que homem de verdade é aquele que ama. Eu só não vou contigo onde não posso, como vestiário feminino. lol

**Lita – **De repente temos umas roupas que não cabem mais em nós mas que podem servir em você. O que você me diz? ;-)

**Taís – **Desde que não tenha da Hello Kitty nem do Bob Esponja... Affff, eu ODEIO Hello Kitty, eu ODEIO Bob Esponja!!!!!! Já tive um monte de problemas por causa desses dois... Mas isso é outra história... lol

**Ami – **Certo, mas meninas, estudaremos o dobro amanhã, ok?

**Rei, Serena, Lita e Mina –** NÃO ESTRAGUE O DIA, AMI!!!! ò.ó

**Erik –** Olha aqui menina, o tirano da família sou eu, tá? ò.ó

**Taís – **Como assim? o.O

**Erik –** É que nossos parentes me diziam a mesma coisa de sempre, "Fala aí, seu tirano!".

**Mina – **Menino, tua família tem um novo tirano!

**Erik –** Quem?

**Mina – **Tua irmã.

**Ami – **Que será que ela quis dizer com isso? o.O

Erik e Taís puseram-se a rir... lol

----

À noite, a jovem perguntou porque Erik não tem tantas sobrancelhas como qualquer homem de sua idade, tornando sua face idêntica à da irmã. Ele diz que aos 6 anos, incendiou uma lata onde tinha emboscado ratos que infestavam sua casa. Mas era uma lata de solvente de tinta com uns vestígios do produto. Após um clarão proveniente do coquetel inflamável (ratos em chamas + líquido inflamável, é igual a... BOOM), Erik foi levado ao hospital. Quando acorda, um médico lhe diz que se recuperará muito bem das queimaduras, mas que nunca mais teria as sobrancelhas que tivera antes.

Taís abraça o jovem e pede para que este não chore. Erik diz que superou este fato, e que é feliz do jeito que é, com ou sem cicatrizes. O jovem decide vencer o defeito que a irmã lhe passou: a dificuldade de expressar seus sentimentos:

**Erik – **Taís, desde que te conheci, sinto algo estranho, se é por ti, não sei...

**Taís – **O que sentes?

**Erik – **Me concentro em você, meu coração bate mais, e sinto um bem estar perto de ti... Não sei bem o que é isso...

**Taís –**... Quer que eu te conte o que é então?

**Erik –**... Sim, o que tenho? o.O

**Taís –**... É uma coisa muito comum no ser humano, chama-se PAIXÃO, e se manifesta quando se sente algo especial por alguém do sexo oposto.

O jovem reflete consigo mesmo "Hmm, paixão... o que quer dizer que... Ora ora ora, quem diria, parece que o filho neurastênico encontrou sua cara metade, e pensar que isso nunca ocorreria... Bem, só há um único jeito de acabar com este suspense. Eu o farei!". Isso é que é criar coragem... lol

**Erik – **Então Taís, quero lhe dizer algo...

**Taís –** O que é?

**Erik –** Lá vai... Taís, estou apaixonado por ti. XD

**Taís –**... Quê?

**Erik – **Isso, mas não posso dizer o quanto, porque tem coisa que não se pode comparar, mas posso dizer que é muito. Se quer saber se é maior que o universo, eu diria maior ainda. ;-)

**Taís –**... Então... Você... Está... Por mim... (vermelha)

**Erik – **Considere como uma forma de agradecimento.

**Taís –** Agradecimento pelo quê?

**Erik –** Por tudo que fez por mim em Viskajatka.

**Taís –** Sério?

**Erik –** Se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui: idioma desconhecido, uma chacina numa pousada, o Massacre de Viskajatka... No fim das contas, um salvou a vida do outro. :-)

**Taís –** É mesmo... Erik, também quero lhe agradecer pelo que fez e faz por mim... Devo confessar que sinto o mesmo por ti... Quero saber, posso ser sua namorada?

**Erik –**... Pelo que deve ter observado, tenho uma Lista Negra. Diga-me com exatidão: seu irmão está no topo dela?

**Taís –**... Sim!

**Erik – **Eis a sua resposta.

O casal tem muitas coisas em comum...

Sem dúvida, Taís Tsé Schenzou e Erik Mizuno Andersom são um casal e tanto :-).

----

No dia seguinte, três corpos foram encontrados esquartejados num beco. Confirmaram que o crime ocorreu às 4hs da madrugada. Ami reconheceu os defuntos como o trio que lhe tomou seu livro e com o qual Erik brigou, sendo expulso do colégio depois, 3 anos atrás (no começo da história).

Erik disse aos policiais que estava em casa na hora do crime. Taís confirmou que Erik estava dormindo, álibi que o eliminou da lista de suspeitos.

Será? o.O

**FIM**


End file.
